


Hesitation

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jindrax and Toxica put some thought into their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



Sometimes, Jindrax watched Toxica and wondered.

Her human face had always been more convincing than his. There were times when she would sit cross-legged on the bed of whichever motel they were in, eating cookie dough with a spoon and complaining that there was nothing good on cable. Those times, he couldn’t always see the org in her. 

He waited to bring it up, and then waited some more. 

Another city, bigger and flashier than the last. Another motel, same hideously floral bedspreads. Same cookie dough, always chocolate chip.

“Hey? Toxica?” 

Without taking her eyes from the TV, she stretched out her arm to offer him the cookie dough.

“No, thanks.” He’d gotten the hang of frowning in all the centuries they’d spent disguised among the humans, but he’d lost the knack for it in his true form. It was unsettling sometimes, how easily these human faces changed. “Listen, there was something I wanted to ask you.”

She switched off the TV with a sigh and turned towards him. “You could’ve waited until the end.”

“You can watch the late night rerun.”

She set the cookie dough on the nightstand, stretching her legs in front of her. “Hmph.”

“Listen,” he said again. “Toxica...”

His face must’ve given something away. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You—" He hesitated, knowing he was venturing onto shaky ground. “Are you happy?”

“What kind of question is that?”

He shrugged. “You seem to have the hang of this human thing.”

“Yeah,” she said. She stared down at her hands, twisting and folding themselves in her lap. “I guess.”

“So what are you hanging around me for, then?” he asked. “You could... you know.”

She looked up, wide-eyed. Disconcertingly human. “Leave you?” she asked. “And then what? Actually _be_ a human?”

“You’re not doing so bad.”

“Well—I...” Toxica frowned. “I’m still an org.”

Jindrax wasn’t so sure about that anymore. That was one of those things they didn’t talk about, but the Org Heart was gone and it hadn’t taken them with it. They ate but rarely grew hungry and they slept when they didn’t need to. 

“Yeah,” he said at last, because she was still looking at him like he of all people was supposed to provide an answer. “We’re orgs.”

It was Toxica’s turn to hesitate. “Do you want to be a human, Jindrax?”

There were some org powers left to them. Toxica made minute changes to her appearance, refining her human face. Jindrax’s credit card had taken them this far. He worried about that sometimes. There wasn’t exactly a credit limit, but what if the magic ran out? What would they do if they really had to fend for themselves?

“I don’t know,” he said at last, and at least it was honest. “But—I don’t know if I want to be an org, either.”

He wasn’t sure if they could even transform back to their org selves. Neither had tried. Jindrax for one wasn’t prepared to find that he couldn’t—maybe he was tired of being an org, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be stuck as a human for the rest of existence, either.

But this wandering from town to town was getting tiresome, even if he was glad for a change of scenery after hanging around Turtle Cove for three thousand years. 

Toxica relaxed. “Yeah.”

He felt a little better for having said it.

“So... what happens now?”

“We’d need jobs,” she said, after another little pause. “If we decided to stick around.”

“What, here?”

“Anywhere.”

“Maybe you’re right. You should get a job.”

“Me?” she sputtered, indignant. “Why not _you_?”

“You’ve always been the brains of this operation,” he said. “That’s how it’s always been.”

“Well, maybe it’s time you took some initiative,” she told him sternly. “In case you haven’t noticed, things are a little different now.”

“As long as we don’t have to be dogcatchers again.”

“Ugh.” Toxica wrinkled her nose. “I hope not.”

“It’s settled, then,” he said. “Tomorrow, we’ll get jobs.”

“Maybe...” Toxica hesitated. “Maybe the day after?”


End file.
